


Day 3 - Gaming/watching a movie

by elessar_undomiel



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Johnlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, John likes Doctor Who, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock not as much, Television Watching, vague innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John”<br/>“Sssst”<br/>…<br/>“Jawn”<br/>“Hush Sherlock, please!”<br/>…<br/>“Jaaaawn!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - Gaming/watching a movie

“John”

“Sssst”

…

“Jawn”

“Hush Sherlock, please!”

…

“Jaaaawn!”

“Oh for God’s sake Sherlock, what’s wrong now? Can’t you just watch it silently?”

They were curled up on the sofa, Sherlock’s head resting on John’s chest, and John was trying to watch the new episode of Doctor Who, but apparently his 5-year-old flatmate didn’t like the plan. Sherlock looked up, pouting. “But it’s boring!!”

John sighed. “The whole universe is in danger, how could it be boring?”

Sherlock gave him his usual God-John-are-you-really-asking-me-something-so-obvious look and started explaining him that the world wasn’t in danger, not only because that was just fiction but also because the Doctor was going to solve everything in five minutes at most because the solution was so easy: he only needed to…

John covered his mouth with a hand. “You’re not going to spoil me the season final, you git” He said, trying to sound pissed off but not quite managing to hold back a loving smile. Sherlock was looking at him shocked and disgruntled for having been shut up so sharply in the middle of his deductions, and he looked a lot like a grumpy puppy. John just couldn’t resist and smiled fondly; he removed his hand, gently stroke a curl away from Sherlock’s forehead and lifted up a bit to kiss his pouty lips.

Then he grinned mischievously. “Well, since it looks like you can’t keep quiet tonight I have a couple of ideas to test how much noise I can get you to make…”

Sherlock’s eyes opened wide, and the consulting detective couldn’t help sneering at the interesting turning point of the now-not-so-boring-anymore night.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not a movie but who cares, it's Doctor Who ;)


End file.
